Scattering rose petals
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Apollo is not getting what is goind on anymore, first he was sure that Ganymede was in one of his 'ignore' phases again, but then why is he allowing Hades so unnaturely close to himself?


A/N: yes as you can see due to my attempt to calm my brain a bit after updating one of my other fics I stumbled uppon this lovely philosophy filled manga and my mind oh so geneorusly decided to throw in some options, not the sarcasm by the last part.

So anyway this is a new fic from me on which I will work as a pause between chapters of the reading fics and now to note guys, I will only post the first chapter up here to stand as an one-shot, the others will go somewhere else so ask me to send you the link where you can follow updates. _  
_

* * *

**Quis sol solis does non animadverto**

Sometimes he really needed to wonder why he even got near to the ocean. One would think that after so many millennia he would have learned that this is noting more then a blatant invite for that idiot Poseidon to come and bother him about one things and the other.

So again, why did he come here?

The only answer which come to him, and he refused to try saying it due to him not wishing for it to be either heard or be confirmed as truth was that he wanted some type of company. Since Hades so graciously pointed out to him that his beloved sister was noting more then a mirror of his heart was he not able to spend so much time with her as he had in the past. Said god who got on his nerves with his cryptic and most of all frustrating speeches would also not do, he did not want to spend so much time around the other. Zeus was a clear no, he still did not exactly wish to believe that ludicrous notion both Ganymede and Hades stated that the god may have smiled at the young prince who at this time again decided to start ignoring his presence whenever he visited the miniature garden. This of course, if he excluded watching humans, left only once person for company…sadly.

"So, he is still ignoring you." come the in his option to loud voice of the Sea God.

"Whatever gave you that idea, I would not be sitting here if he would not be ignoring me and with more skill then ever before." it was true, now he did not even look in his direction when he stole his dagger, that had never happened in the past and it made him wonder what could be wrong, but the problem was he was useless at such things. Humans were and are frustrating, he still remembered the ramblings Iris had doused on him, all those ridiculous things and made up gods the humans had. He was really not sure if he should be bothered by the strange behaviour of the prince or let it pass like the time he almost spent a good decade killing himself every time Apollo had visited him.

"Did you think to try finding out the ground?" this of course made him whip around and stare at the other. He must have heard wrong, but the serious look on the slightly more adult like face told him that he had heard right, but did not know why the other asked.

"It may be one of his phases which will pass eventually like they always do." he replied back nonchalantly.

"If you say so." Poseidon replied when his face broke into a grin which made Apollo want to flee, he had the dreadful notion that he knew what was about to happen and he did not want it, but the other had grabbed him by the shoulder. "Allow me to tell you a few of the new jokes the fishermen have come up with."

Damn, was he really this desperate for something against boredom?

* * *

Apollo was still shuddering as he made his way through the forest. He had just been tormented for two hours with terrible jokes by Poseidon by which he wanted to murder the other after the third one. To bad that they could not die or he would have been free much sooner. Stopping beside a large tree, he did not bother to see what type, he readied himself to teleport into the miniature garden and start a new attempt to get Ganymede to react like he usually did, that would be fun, but he did not foresee or even guess what he would find upon arrival to the garden…

Apollo had just appeared on his favourite spot, atop of a large soil and was about to call out for the blonde when his breath suddenly hitched, body stiffening when he found the familiar hair and petite body amongst all the white on the ground. The problem was more along the incredulous lines of _how_ and with _whom _he had spotted the prince. When the scene did not change after a good few times of blinking and rubbing his eyes, he left out the slapping notion, he willed his body to float down and to demand what in all of the world was going on here. There was seriously no way that he would believe that what he was seeing, because it was impossible that he would ever find stubborn and childish Ganymede sleeping - ok he had seen that one a good deal of times though not like this -, while using the lap of a certain dark god as a pillow who was busy reading while his free hand was gliding over the blonde locks of the sleeping figure so close to him.

"Ha…" though before he could demand an answer the clawed, black hand left Ganymede's hair so that the pointing finder could press lightly against lips, smiling that disgusting smile.

"Don't wake him." was the whispered order as dark eyes bore into brown ones. Those eyes also unnerved Apollo, they seemed in one moment like empty voids in the next they were filled with wisdom, he could not even tell if their colour was now black, dark brown or indigo, they always seemed to shift. Frustrating like the person those eyes belonged to.

"Why are you here today and most of all why does he let you be this close to him?" Apollo demanded, but was surprised that his own tone matched Hades's in volume.

"I brought some books over which might interest the little reward seeing how here is truly not much to do then to get bored." Hades answered with a pleasant smile which creped Apollo out due to the fact that sometimes he still saw Artemis's face looking back at him which made him want to hurt the other. "As for the second question"

"It was a demand and not a question." Apollo grumbled, but was of course ignored as Hades let his hand fall back into the long blonde locks which sent waves of irritation through Apollo, but did not know why only that they got worse when he clawed hand reached skin and the blonde of course needed to lean into the touch. What was going on here now?

"We talked a bit and due to fatigue I was asked for the permission to stay close." Hades finished as if he would have not been interrupted, his words were of course the truth, they could not lie, but they could not tell everything if they did not wish to and don't need acting thus if even the barest minimum held no lie in it.

"And why would you be the one asked for this?" Apollo wanted to know then till now had Ganymede always kept a certain degree of distance to all of them, the only times he had come to Apollo was when the god appeared close or he was trying to get back his weapon from him.

"I see him." was the cryptic reply which both frustrated and confused Apollo.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." the redhead replied back, somehow he had the feeling if he would stay any longer would this conversation only keep on getting more frustrating and confusing.

Hades watched the other leave before his gaze turned back to the book he had brought over with a few others. This was one of the mortal writings which amused him the most _Faust_, it certainly had much truth hidden between the lines, but people and mostly the gods fail to see these things. The Sun had not realised that the ground for why Ganymede was not out of a phase ignoring him, but due to the fact that the prince's soul was slowly shattering into nothingness, a dark void without return. True, it had been him telling the one now resting in his lap that to leave this place he would allow himself to go mad and jump from the edge of the world and he would not deny him, but he was talking about madness and now this type of complet nihilism the other was heading to. It was also true that he should not except the Sun to note these fine details, his knowledge about humans and the world beyond his own small experiences was only with minority greater then that of Zeus, but unlike them, he whom has to spend so much with the souls of the mortals, the way they had now descended even alive into his world, he knew by far more about them.

_Humans rot, and they make everything else around them rot to. _

He had once told the redhead and he had spoken the truth, the Sun was slowly growing attached to something he could not fully comprehend because till that time he simply did not find the notion to do so. He had also spoken the truth that the same was happening to the sky, the fact that his youngest sibling was starting to show small bouts of affection to the little captive and even before that the wish to have him here had shown him this. This is the ground why he had come here, was busy to slowly gather the broken shards and to carefully place them together again. He was the one guarding the souls of the deceased, he was the one walking under the humans, on occasions giving advice and teach the ending results all depended on what those he had visited would do in the end. In the ancient times he had been known as a god, the one who ruled over he dead that the riches under the earth. Nowadays thought people call him by other names, the devil, Satan, Lucifer…

…or even Mephistopheles...

_Owari  
_


End file.
